


Planning Ahead

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Amid hectic schedules, Yang and Sun get some alone time and discuss their plans for the future. A future that will hopefully include a new addition to their little family.





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunny-0-monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunny-0-monkey).



Yang kicked the front door closed behind her, pulling her jacket from her shoulders with a quiet little sigh. As much as she loved spending time with Huanghua, it felt good to drop her daughter off with Ruby, knowing the two would have a blast over the weekend so she and her husband could enjoy some much needed couple’s time. Between their missions to eradicate the remaining Grimm and Yang’s full time job as a Professor at Beacon, they’d hardly spent any time together in the past few months. Plus, whatever free time he  _did_  have was spent traveling between Menagerie and the other kingdoms, running errands for Blake while she attended to other duties.

“Sun, I’m back!” She breathed in deep, sinuses already beginning to sting from the spices hanging heavy in the air. Just from the heavenly smell wafting through the house, she could tell one of her favorite dishes would soon be ready, and while she’d expected her husband to cook dinner early,  _this_  came as a surprise. A pleasant one, sure, but a surprise none the less. “Wow, that smells good, babe.”

As she ducked into the kitchen, she sniffled a little, expecting to see the wok filled with noodles and the sauce set off to the side, minced garlic standing by and awaiting the final part of the process. Instead, she found arms wrapping around her waist, lifting her clear off her feet as lips pressed against the back of her neck.

“Welcome home.” Sun’s tail looped around her, just beneath his arms, and she set her own atop his, not even bothering to set her feet on the ground as she looked over her shoulder. “Did Huan kick up a fuss when you dropped her off?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Not even a little bit. She’s spending time with Auntie Ruby; you and I are old news.”

“Dang. Welp, should’ve seen that one coming!” He slowly set her back down when it became obvious that dinner still needed his attention, a kiss pressed against her cheek before he went over to the stove. However, something about the tension in his shoulders… they’d been together for far too long for her to miss the signs of his unique brand of nervousness. “Guess we’re kidless for a little while… where should we start?”

Yang hummed, stepping up behind him and setting her hands on his hips, peeking over his shoulder as he tossed in some vegetables towards the end of cooking the noodles. “Honestly? I’m hungry.”

“Good thing I’m cooking dinner, then.”

“Not that kinda hunger, babe,” she said with a little smirk curling her lips, hands wandering down to lightly squeeze his buttocks. That forced him up on his toes, tail immediately slipping around her when she stepped back to keep her chin from colliding with his shoulder. “It’s been a while since we’ve had that sorta fun,  right?”

“Y-yeah. It’s, uh, been a minute.” Sun cleared his throat, glancing back at her. “I, uh… I actually wanted to talk about that.”

Her brows furrowed, a frown touching her lips. “Something wrong?”

“No! Nah, nothing like that, I mean…” He sighed, pulling the wok off the heat so he could turn to look at her. “It’s just, I’ve been thinking recently. Huan’s almost four years old. And I know we’re busy, what with classes and improving Faunus relations and clearing out Grimm… but we both wanted to have a big family, right?”

“Oh.” Yang bit her lip. Honestly, she’d started wondering that as well. When Huanghua passed the two year mark, she accepted that her kids wouldn’t have the same sort of relationship as she had with Ruby, if they ended up going the route of having more. But now they were approaching the spread between Winter and Weiss- which, there was nothing wrong with that, of course, but even after all these years of trying to improve their relationship, the sisters weren’t as close to each other as the half-sisters, purely because they were farther apart. They had starkly different memories of their shared childhood, different perspectives borne from different levels of maturity. They’d gotten better, sure, but there would always be a little bit of a barrier between them. “You think now’s a good time?”

“Uh, kinda?” Sun shrugged, using chopsticks to begin portioning out the noodles into two bowls, the sauce already sitting at the bottom. “I’m gonna talk to Blake about picking up a few more… whatever I am-”

“You’re a delegate.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “And an ambassador.”

“Right, sure.” He chuckled. “Probably the only one of either who refuses to wear a proper shirt.”

“You have that nice turtleneck.”

“That I  _only_  wear when I go to Atlas.” He shivered dramatically, like he always did whenever he brought up the colder kingdom. “It’s too cold there, ya know.”

“You’ve mentioned it before,” she replied, heading over to the refrigerator and popping it open, rummaging around for a nice bottle of chilled rice wine she’d put in before taking their daughter to Ruby’s. She set it on the counter, next to two glasses. “So, that’ll give you a little more time, not doing the world tour thing.”

“Yeah. I figure I could do the whole stay-at-home-Dad thing instead.” His expression turned serious, still a rarity even after all these years. “I know there’s no cutting down classes and your students really need you, but on my end, there’s plenty of Faunus who could take a turn going to the kingdoms and checking up on things there.” He shrugged. “I mean, I think Ilia and Neon get more of a kick out of the visits than I do, and Blake doesn’t have a shortage of people willing to support her at this point.”

“I thought you really liked going to the other kingdoms, though.” At this point, she wasn’t objecting; she just wanted to prod a little, see how much thought he’d really put into the suggestion. “Seeing different places, meeting new people- you’re all about that.”

“I mean, it’s cool and all, but… I dunno. It’s kinda losing its appeal lately.” Turning off the stove, he took a step closer to her, that twinkle in his eye and curl of his lips putting a smile on her own face so easily. “I mean, I married the most beautiful woman in Remnant and the best view in the world is from our front porch.” He wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her into a kiss. “Everywhere else is nice but I wouldn’t want to live there when I’ve got this right here.”

“Hmmm, I like it when you start the smooth talking,” she said, resting her chin on his shoulder and returning the embrace, weighing her options. Ultimately, there seemed no better time to let her opinion on the matter be known. “I stopped taking my birth control last month.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Ran out of the prescription, didn’t bother getting it refilled.” She ran her hands up and down his back, taking care that her prosthetic didn’t snag on the fabric. Sometimes, the metal would chink without her noticing and cause all sorts of problems, and she didn’t want anything intruding on this rapidly improving evening. “With our schedules, I figured there’d hardly be any time for that sort of thing anyway. But… if we’re going to have some more free time… I wouldn’t mind leaving it up to chance.”

Sun froze for a moment before pulling back, fixing her with his best faux frown. “Are you telling me I pulled out all the stops, made your favorite meal, got your favorite rice wine, put candles in the bedroom-”

“Wait, you put candles in the bedroom?”

“-and all this time, we were on the same page?” He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against hers. “I forget sometimes that you can read my mind.”

“Hey, that’s why you married me, right?”

“Nah.” Sun chuckled, drawing her into a soft kiss, barely pulling away to continue speaking. “I married you because you’re strong, and smart, and you love so deeply and freely, and you’re just  _amazing_ -”

“Now you’re laying it on thick.” 

“I’m just tellin’ it how it is!”

Lightly pushing at his chest, she nodded towards the bowls. “Look, the food’s getting cold. Let’s talk about it over dinner.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Now that he had at least some idea of how the conversation might go, her husband seemed to brighten right up, helping her carry things to the dining room. Usually, they sat with their daughter between them, but now they could enjoy the meal side-by-side, chairs close enough that she could lean into his side, his tail resting around her waist.

She had to admit, it was nice to have a little ‘them’ time, even as they talked about adding another bundle of joy to their lives.

* * *

Sun smiled wide as he could as she pushed the door open, his own arms rather occupied as he carried her bridal style into their bedroom. Admittedly, he didn’t think Yang had already quit taking her birth control, so there would theoretically be no hope of getting pregnant tonight, but he’d quickly decided taking the night to really reconnect on an intimate level would be more than worth it. She’d teased him about being rusty but he defended himself, saying that there was nothing wrong with a little bit of ‘practice’ and he thought he had a really good point.

Plus, spoiling his selfless wife remained one of his favorite pastimes.

Now, however, there was the added bonus that she  _could_  get pregnant tonight, and while he didn’t think it was likely- he tried doing the math in his head, but really couldn’t be sure if her cycle was anything like it was the last time she’d gone off her birth control- but the prospect excited him, and her as well if that little gleam in lilac eyes as he’d carried her up the stairs meant anything. True, giving up the roaming of his position kinda bummed him out, but the prospect of having another little one to hold in his arms again… he loved when his daughter giggled and begged him to play, and he just couldn’t wait to have two little voices asking! And perhaps a third, depending on how they felt.

Mentally, he told himself to wait  _at least_  a year until he brought that up. Right about when she forgot how much she hates the morning sickness.

“So? How’d I do?” He gingerly set her back on her feet and then moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around his beloved wife. “Pretty good?”

“Perfect, babe.” Yang turned her head, brushing a kiss against his jaw. “Are those lavender scented candles?”

“Yep,” he said, tail curling around him by the pleasant surprise in her tone.

“Heh, you remembered.” She leaned back into him, eyes closing as he bent his head and began nibbling at her neck, a gasp slipping through her lips. “Oh.”

“Not the only thing I remembered.” He smiled against her skin as his hands began to wander. “It’s been a while since we did this, though. Wanna start off nice and slow or get to the good stuff?”

Personally, he didn’t mind either way. He’d always been the sort to go with the flow, content to relax or run full speed depending entirely on whims, and this remained no exception. But, Sun thought even as he brushed his fingers just beneath the hem of her shirt, he’d kinda like the slow route tonight.

And, as usual, she’d read his mind.

“Nice and slow,” she said, reaching back to run her fingers through his short hair, directing him back to that spot just beneath her ear. “Let’s enjoy it, babe.”

He chuckled, raking his teeth over the spot to bring out a gasp. “C’mon, we’d do that regardless. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You’d better. I know you’re a bit rusty-”

“Oh, and here you go with this again.” Sun pulled back, turning her around so he could kiss her properly, walking her backwards towards the bed. “Ever thought  _you_  are the rusty one?”

“Fire doesn’t rust, babe; I just burn.” She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head in the way that never failed to drive him crazy, that cocky little smirk on her lips. “Now, you ready to start this fire?”

“More than ever,” he replied, slipping his hands underneath her thighs and lifting up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

From there, he just had to finish the short trek to the bed, all while exchanging kisses, their tongues darting out to play with each other. For a moment, they felt like teenagers again, a giggle or two slipping out as they fell onto the bed. Somehow, in getting caught up with the various duties that fell to them in rebuilding, protecting, and improving Remnant and raising their daughter, he’d forgotten the simple pleasure of taking off his wife’s shirt, careful not to tug on her hair in the process. Watching the way lilac eyes danced with excitement and mischief as he started peppering her chest with kisses, tongue darting in beneath the cup of her bra, fingers deftly unhooking the garment before tossing it aside. It took  _embarrassingly_  long for him to learn the trick to it, but that diligence paid off as she returned the favor, tugging his shirt off his shoulders.

For a few minutes, they didn’t bother going further, content to just make out and relearn the hard planes of muscles and softer layers of fat, testing to see what still worked and what didn’t. He still loved it when she ran her short nails through his hair and she gasped every time he used the tip of his tail to tease her skin from an unexpected angle. Along her obliques, the side of her neck, even wrapping around her leg just above the knee once to  _really_  catch her off guard. While he hadn’t exactly slacked off in his fitness, Sun could tell that her fingers didn’t trail along the same rigidly defined six pack he’d had a decade ago, but he still had enough for her to enjoy stroking over them. In turn, he absolutely adored the little bit of tummy that obscured her own hard won muscle, stubbornly clinging to her form since her first pregnancy, and tracing up to full, heavy breasts.

She hummed, low and satisfied, as he started tonguing her hardening peaks, first taking the right into his mouth before switching over to the left. He swirled his tongue around the areola, pausing only to rake his teeth lightly across each nipple, relishing the gasp that came in response, and continued lavishing attention until he felt his wife’s hips jump beneath him.

“Sunny, please,” she said, a moan slipping past her lips. “Don’t tease me too much.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Babe.” He shuffled his knees back, trailing kisses down the center of her chest to her belly, dipping in to lick at her belly button before continuing down to the waistline of her pants. “A little help?”

Yang gave him a smile, one that said she was mighty tempted to say no and see what he’d do, because half their relationship was firmly based in teasing each other in the best sort of ways, but she took a small bit of mercy on him and lifted her hips. He managed to pull both pants and panties down, over the swell of her lips, pressing a kiss to the jut of one hip bone before taking them off completely. He tossed them off somewhere behind his shoulder- and then glanced back to make sure he hadn’t accidentally hit any of the candles with them, she’d never let him live it down if he did  _that_  again- and then quickly took stock of himself.

He was hard- of course he was- but not to the point where it hurt or distracted him. He did have to reach down and readjust, trying to disguise the movement as best he could while settling between his wife’s thighs, turning his head to pepper any skin he could reach with kisses, even nipping at that little ticklish spot she had beneath a scar from a few years back.

“You’re beautiful, ya know that?” He murmured, resting his chin on her lower belly for a moment to meet her gaze. Despite having not yet touched her there, he could already smell the powerful musk of her arousal, could almost taste it on his tongue; it  _really_  had been far too long since they’d done this. “Absolutely amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Her fingers combed through his hair. “Just don’t forget what we’re trying to do here.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Sun chuckled, winking at her. “We both know you’ve always had the better stamina and I wanna taste the dragon.”

“Hey, I’m definitely not saying you  _can’t_.” She settled back down, sighing as she made herself comfortable. “But you also get carried away when you’re having fun.”

“You can’t really blame me!” An even wider smile split his lips. “What’s more fun than spoiling my beloved wife?”

“I’m already in bed; you don’t have to keep laying it on so thick.”

A wicked smirk came to his lips then. “Oh, trust me, Babe; I haven’t even  _started._ ” Before she had the chance to respond, he ducked down and ran the flat of his tongue along the length of her slit. The words caught in her throat, tripping over themselves until a strangled moan came out. “See?  _That_  was me laying it on thick.”

“Then forget what I said before and keep going.”

Needing no further encouragement, Sun slipped his arms beneath her thighs, resting his weight on his elbows while bringing her wet, glistening core closer to his mouth. He let one hand rest on her belly, stroking over supple skin, while the other reached to comb through coarse blonde hairs, pulling back the hood of her clitoris to grant him better access. By this point, he knew that focusing too much attention there would be a bad idea- Yang enjoyed the hell out of it, but that’d be too quick for what they were going for- but wanted to keep his options open even as he probed lower with the pointed tip of his tongue, exploring her folds languidly at first.

He took his time, tracing through and around, coming back to flick at her clit before going down to dip inside for a moment, wiggling around enough to make her hips jump again before retreating. Her slick arousal soon covered his chin and he had to shift himself, his erection becoming slightly uncomfortable, because nothing really got  _him_  going like the sounds coming from his wife’s mouth just then.

They  _really_  needed to do this more often, busy schedules be damned.

Fingers ran though his hair, making his tail curl behind him as he moaned into her; she liked the vibrations, the muffled sound, and cooed encouragingly while lightly scratching at his scalp. He  _really_  loved it when she did that, and quickly worked to repay the pleasure in kind.

“Ah!” Yang’s back arched as he nosed her clit, his tongue busy wriggling around deep inside her. Reaching out, she slipped her hand into his and held tight- a sure sign that her orgasm approached. “S-sun, I- shit.”

Slipping his tail around one of her thighs, he braced himself even as he pulled out all the stops, wrapping his lips around her clit and suckling.

Almost immediately, she arched her back and screamed, gripping his hand almost as tightly as her thighs clamped around his head. His tail  _just barely_  managed to save him a nasty headache even as he focused and keeping his mouth pressed against her, riding out every wave of her orgasm with little flicks of his tongue, trying to toe the line between prolonging her pleasure and overstimulation.

Silently, he said a little prayer to whichever deity happened to be watching over him, because  _damn_  did he love every part of this moment. The hand in his hair, the muscles jumping against his cheeks, the arousal plastered on his chin, the hand in his clinging tight, and most of all the sound of his name leaving his wife’s lips.

“Sun, baby,  _wow_ …” Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. “We  _gotta_  do this more often.”

“That makes two of us,” he replied, pulling back just enough so the woman could hear him before taking another lap at her core. “I kinda forgot how good you taste.”

She twitched, moaned, and a breathy little sigh left her lips before she pushed lightly at his head. “Hey, now that you mention it, it’s been a while since I had a taste of you.”

He hummed, weighing his options. On the one hand, he was  _really_  disinclined to turn her down. But, on the other, he’d kinda prefer to get down to business first. “How about for round two?”

“Gotta make me wait for it, huh?” Her lips curled a bit into a smirk as she nodded. “Yeah, alright. I’m holding you to that, though. Now, come up here.”

"Don’t need to tell me twice.” Sun dipped his head down, lightly lapping at her a bit more just to get the juices flowing again before crawling up her body, kissing and nipping as he went. He thought about taking a detour to play with her breasts some more but found himself directed higher before he could indulge, their lips pressing together as she hungrily drove the kiss, sweat slicked skin pressing together. “Wow.” He chuckled as they separated. “Guess I did pretty good, huh?”

“Well, that, and I love you,” she said with a wink, fingers already working open the fly on his jeans. “Now, let’s get rid of these, shall we?”

He helped her out, kicking them off from around his ankles, and for a moment he thought maybe they’d just get back to it.

And just like so many times before, she surprised him, pushing at his shoulder and hooking around his leg, using leverage and muscle to flip them. In the blink of an eye, he found himself looking up into smiling lilac eyes from the flat of his back.

“You coulda just asked, ya know,” he said, a grin on his lips as she leaned down and caught his lips in yet another kiss. “You wanna be on top?”

“Well, I can’t let  _you_  do all the work.” She winked, leaning back and reaching between them to take a firm hold on his erection. From the first touch, Sun found his eyes fluttering closed as he groaned, resting his hands on her thighs. “Seems like you’re a little pent up. Are you sure you wanna skip to the main event?”

Considering she had his other head in her hand, it was oh so  _very_  tempting to cave to the urge to let her take him into her mouth. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He twitched in her hand, almost as if to protest his verbal response, but he managed to shrug. “I mean, better odds, right?”

“Yeah… hey, can we make a promise to each other?” She tilted her head slightly, easing up on the pressure of her hand to return to him a bit more of his faculties. “Can we agree to try a bit harder to do this in the future? I mean, yeah, the sex is great, but it’s just nice to be with each other like this.”

“Yeah.” He nodded quickly. “It’ll probably be easier with me not running all over Remnant.” His fingers tensed against her thighs reassuringly. “We’ll try harder. Promise.”

“Good.” Yang leaned down, and he curled up to meet her halfway in another kiss to seal the agreement. “Now. Let’s work on making that baby. This  _is_  the fun part, ya know.”

“Oh, trust  _me_ , I know.” A chuckle left his lips that morphed into a groan as she tilted her hips, dragging the bulbous head of his penis through her lips. She was still drenched from earlier, and despite the time since the last time they’d had sex, he slipped inside of her easily. “ _Fuck,_  you feel amazing.”

“Ditto, babe.” Slowly, she sunk down further, taking more and more of him into her and letting out a low, drawn out moan. “We  _really_  need to do this more often.”

She wrapped around him, warm and wet, like they’d never been apart, and the moment she settled her weight against him, the two of them were connected. Two became one and they took a moment to just relish the connection. He forced his eyes up, looking into darkened lilac, seeing all the love and lust in his wife’s expression, and honestly, there were few things in the world that could remind him how lucky he was to witness it.

“I love you, Yang.”

Her lips curled, and for a moment he thought she might tease him about saying that while he was hilted inside her, but then her expression softened. “I love you, too.”

And then she started moving, rising up a little before dropping back down. At first, slow and short strokes, trying to find a rhythm that balanced the need to finish with enjoying the act itself, and he let her search for it in her own way. She always had so much energy, so much strength, and he loved when she took the lead, because then he could feel the full brunt of the fire that raged within her. Her passion, her love, her heart- there wasn’t a moment when he didn’t feel it but, here, with no boundaries between them, not even cloth, it imprinted on his very soul.

Even though she’d made the quip about not leaving all the work to him, he couldn’t resist bucking his hips up, pushing into her with even more force than she could accomplish alone, and the curse that slipped from her lips was all the encouragement he needed. They found their rhythm together, breathing becoming heavy as sweat collected on their bodies. He could feel her clenching around him, at times tight enough that he didn’t think she’d let him go, and it felt  _so_  fucking good. 

He wasn’t sure when his eyes closed but when he forced them open, they stayed that way, drinking in the sight of her in motion, muscles flexing, skin glistening, breasts bouncing with the motions- it stole his breath away.

Gritting his teeth and scrabbling together what coherency he could amid the mind numbing pleasure, he changed the angle of his hips and moved his hands up to hers to coax her into doing the same, listening to the pitch of the little noises leaving her lips to tell him when he’d gotten it right. He knew his wife; she’d let him finish with the expectation that she could take care of herself after without a second thought. Sometimes, she could be  _too_  selfless, and he wasn’t about to let her get away with that.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, clinging to simple truths to try and stave off his own impending orgasm as he finally found the spot he wanted, drinking in Yang’s surprised moan with delight. “You’re so perfect.”

There was a time when she didn’t believe the words. When her eyes would immediately go to her right arm, where metal replaced flesh, and see something much different than he did. Because all he saw was her, Yang Xiao Long, the love of his life, the most amazing woman in all of Remnant by his judgement. 

But now, he could tell in her eyes, that she believed the words, purely because they came from him. Because  _he_  firmly believed it- for every flaw, for every blemish, for every shortcoming, he saw not weakness nor condemnation. 

He just saw Yang.

She leaned over, and he curled up again so their lips could meet, their rhythm lost for a moment as they lost themselves to each other, hearts hammering in their chests, and then they picked it up again.

“I’m close,” she said between breaths.

“Good,” he replied with a little smirk. “Just… let it go, Babe.”

A few more thrusts, their rhythm lost entirely as he fought to hold back while she went charging for the finish line, the clenching of her core becoming maddening as she plunged him so deep into her, and then she tensed, dropping down onto him and throwing her head back. He quickly joined her in that blissful oblivion, the heavy twitch traveling up the length of his member before he started emptying into her.

“ _Fuck_.” The word slipped out as a long, drawn out groan as he continued to pump, jogging his hips to both ride the waves of her clenching core and to empty himself entirely.

When they finally stilled, the last drop of his seed shot deep inside her, they both looked at each other and silently teased the other about their promise- they  _definitely_  needed to make more time for this. It had been  _way_  too long since they’d last enjoyed themselves like this.

“So… good?” He raised a brow, taking a deep breath to try and recover.

“Sunny, you know damn well it was,” she replied, leaning down but not catching him in a kiss just yet. “And speaking of damming things-”

“I forgot your post orgasm puns are kinda weak.” A light slap landed on his shoulder as he chuckled, unable to resist teaching her just a bit more. However, he complied, rolling them over without losing the connection between them. “I’ll have to pull out sometime, ya know.”

“Do you really, though?” Yang sighed, reaching over to separate her prosthetic arm. “I forgot; I hate having sex with this on.”

“It’s not handy?”

She laughed- not her usual one, but rather that special after glow chuckle infused with adoration, and it put a warmth in his heart. “You know it hurts my shoulder.”

“Yeah, but, that kinda kills the joke.” 

“Uh huh, and  _my_  post orgasm jokes are bad, huh?”

Rather than answer that, he leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow, languid kiss, drawing it out for as long as he could even as he felt himself going soft inside her.

But knowing his wife as he did, she wouldn’t forget the promise of a round two, and then maybe they’d go again just for the hell of it.

“Hey, Sunny…” He hummed, prompting her to continue as he looked into her eyes. “Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?”

“Huh.” He tilted his head to the side, brow furrowing as he gave the question some thought, curling his tail in the air to work out the slight kink. As much as he  _loved_  when she rode him, it did sorta put a strain on his tail at times. “I mean, I’d be cool with either, but… I kinda want a boy. One of each, ya know?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Think I’d like that, too.”

They lapsed into silence after that, the afterglow beginning to fade and his wife’s touches turning from gentle to a bit more… enticing. He could even feel her inner muscles clenching, coaxing him back into hardness, and while he didn’t doubt she’d manage it, her wondered just how long he’d last this time.

Not that it mattered, of course. Yang was fire, a flame burning bright through pain, tragedy, joy, love- she overcame and charged ahead and he loved her for it, and he enjoyed being ensconced in her warmth.

And when her belly began to swell with the promise of another little addition to their family, he’d have all the time in the world to spoil her. So, he could let her go up in the scoreboard for now.

“I love you,” he said, though the words were roughened by a growl at the edge of his voice as she started kissing his neck, trying to work him back up.

“I love you, too,” she replied, with that tone that promised another pun. “Now, how about you give me more of that Sunny D?”

He chuckled, having heard  _that_  particular line at least a hundred times by now and no less enthralled by it.

With a smile on his lips and in his heart, he looked forward to all that the future would bring, but swept those hopes to the back of his mind for the moment so he could properly enjoy the present.


End file.
